


Messing with the House

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bonding, Especially Keith, Gen, Lance fucks with everyone, Lance is an ass, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Voltron Bingo 2018, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Lance is a ghost who likes to fuck with the people who live in the house he is haunting. Especially Keith.Card: AUPrompt: Ghost AU





	Messing with the House

Lance didn't know how he died, only that he had and where had he been sent to haunt? A house with six people and a dog. The first person he came across was a beautiful lady, with long white hair and an accent to die for. The second was a younger girl, also beautiful, with large glasses and short hair. The third a guy had a mullet and was clearly smitten with the fourth guy who had a metal prosthetic arm and a weird fringe. The fifth looked to be around Lance's age, he spent almost all his time in the kitchen, and finally the last guy, ginger with a large moustache that matched. Lance was going to have a lot of fun with this mismatch of people.

Lance stood leaning against a wall, happy his ghostly ways let him decide when he could and couldn't fall through them when he spotted them. Keith and Shiro were talking, Keith himself leaning up against the wall. To Lance, it looked like Keith was flirting, all smiles and casually flexing his muscles. It was up to him, Lance decided, to help the poor guy along.

He pushed himself off the wall, making his way towards them.

"… so when I got my exam back, it was full marks!" Keith exclaimed. He put his hand on Shiro's arm. "Thank you so much, Shiro."

"Hey, no problem, I knew you could do it."

Lance eyed Keith's hand. It hadn't moved from Shiro's arm, instead lingering awkwardly. Shiro glanced down at it, not saying anything.

"No, really, I couldn't have done it without you. Really means a lot you took time out of your day to help me."

"Keith, I'd do it anytime."

Keith grinned, and Lance was sure if he wasn't a ghost he'd be vomiting. That smile shouldn't be allowed to grace the face of moody Keith.

"Anyway, Keith, I have a date so I need to go get ready."

Keith's smile dropped so quickly that Lance almost felt sorry for him.

"Right, right. With Adam. Got it. Go! Have fun!" He removed his hand, crossing them over his chest.

"Yeah, thanks, Keith. See you around."

Shiro turned to leave, Keith watching him from his place on the wall. Lance didn't really know what came over him as he did it. His hand making contact with one of Shiro's firm ass cheeks. Shiro squeals, jolting forwards then turning around, anger and embarrassment evident on his face.

"Keith!"

"What?" Keith looked at him with boredom.

"Don't 'what' me like that! Have you any idea how inappropriate that was?!"

Lance snorted, looking at Keith's confused face.

"What was inappropriate? Sorry, next time I won't tell you to have fun."

"Y-you slapped me!"

Keith tilted his head, eyebrows raised. "I didn't touch you, Shiro."

Shiro spluttered. "Just… Just don't do it again."

Lance was in tears, well, he would have been if he wasn't a ghost, he clutched at his stomach as he laughed, Keith's clear confusion morphing into annoyance. It looked like he wanted to say something else to Shiro, but thought better of it.

"Yes, sir." He mock-saluted as Shiro turned to leave.

"Fucking weirdo," he muttered to himself once Shiro was out of hearing range. "Slap him? I didn't damn well touch him."

Lance thought it would be funny to stay with Keith, laughing at his misfortune, but he doesn't. He floats off, leaving Keith to be utterly confused on his own.

* * *

 

Lance was just minding his own business when he came back across him. Shiro was hot. Now, Lance was straight as an arrow, but the muscles on that man could turn anyone. It wasn't his fault he'd happened to walk through the door as Shiro was stepping into the shower. Lance eyed his naked body, eyebrows raising and had he had saliva, his mouth would have been dry. Shiro was so hot.

He stayed in the bathroom as Shiro closed the curtain and turned the water on. Lance was tempted to pop his head through the curtain, so he could take a peek at him as the hot water pounded on his perfect skin. He didn't though, he wasn't that much of a pervert. It wasn't long until the room had filled up with steam, fogging the mirror up. Lance thought back to the slap. This was going to be good.

He floated to the mirror, then in the fogged-up glass wrote Shiro a message. He then moved to the door, letting his hand wrap around the handle. Lance opened the door softly, left it a few seconds then slammed it.

"Hello?" Shiro called from behind the curtain. "Who's there?" Shiro's head popped out from behind the curtain, face flushed from the head and Goddamn Lance was enthralled by his looks. It takes a few seconds before his eyes land on the mirror, they widen almost comically before more embarrassed anger flashed across his features.

Lance goes to avert his eyes as Shiro turned the water off and stepped out but decides against it. He watched Shiro with enjoyment as Shiro wrapped a towel around himself, moving closer to the mirror to inspect it better.

'You're hot – Keith' with a heart next to it is what it reads, and Lance can see how pissed Shiro is. It's scary how much enjoyment he got out of the look on his face. Sure, he'd wanted to help Keith out with him, but where's the fun in that?

Shiro tightened the towel, using his hand to wipe away the writing, then stormed out of the bathroom. Lance followed Shiro towards Keith's room and just knew shit was about to go down. Shiro's fist banged against the door.

"Keith are you in there?" He demanded. Lance forced himself through the door. Keith was lying on his bed, headphones on, music playing so loudly Lance could hear it from the other side of the room. He figured Keith couldn't hear the knocks. He looked around Keith's room, looking for a way to get Keith's attention without alerting Shiro on the other side. His eye landed on Keith's battery-powered radio that he keeps for emergencies.

With a smirk, Lance moved towards it, his fingers taking the volume dial and twisting it slowly, hoping to not catch Keith's attention. And then he pressed play. He cackled as Keith freaked out, his entire body jumping from his bed. He yanked his headphones off.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his radio, some punk band playing. He rushed over to it, punching at the stop button.

"Keith, answer the door!" Lance could finally hear Shiro again and he sounded pissed.

Keith glanced at the door, hand to his chest, Lance imagined he was trying to calm his heart. He stormed to his door, yanking it open. Lance was thrilled to see not just Shiro, but the other housemates standing there.

"What the fuck, Keith?" Pidge demanded, glaring at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! You know the rules no music above forty."

"Yeah, man, you made me drop my batter."

"It wasn't me!"

Shiro scoffed. "You were trying to drown me out."

Lance realised then that that was the first time Keith was paying attention to Shiro, who was still in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Lance watched Keith's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"I didn't even know you were there," Keith replied. Lance cringed at the way Keith's voice broke, his eyes on Shiro's chest. "I was listening to music through my headphones when it started playing!"

"Likely story," Pidge said, adjusting her fake glasses. "Just don't do it again. We have rules for a reason, Keith."

"It's so we can live in peace and harmony," Allura agreed. "You really did give me quite a fright."

Keith was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening. "Fine, okay. I promise it won't happen again. Happy?"

Allura smiled. "Thank you, Keith."

"I'm making cookies," Hunk informed. "They'll be ready in fifteen minutes, come help yourself."

"Thanks, Hunk."

With that, they all left. Well, except Shiro, who continued to stand outside Keith's room.

"What is it?" Keith asked, moving back to his bed, and sitting down. "You can come in you know."

Shiro did, pulling Keith's desk chair out to sit in it. "Keith, we need to have a talk."

"Look, if this is about me slapping you, I swear I didn't. I wasn't even near you!"

Shiro sighed. "No, this is about the bathroom."

"What about the bathroom? I remembered to clear my hair out of the drain and I did my share of the cleaning this week."

"It's not about the cleaning or the hair, it's about the mirror." Shiro swiped his fingers through his hair and Lance is almost certain both he and Keith would have been weak at the knees if they were standing. "You can't just come into the bathroom when I'm in there, Keith, it's rude. You knew it was me, I told you as much. It's incredibly inappropriate, and I don't appreciate it."

Keith raised his eyebrows, flicking at something on his knee. "Shiro, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been anywhere near the bathroom, I came straight here as soon as we finished talking."

"Keith, please, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but it needs to stop. We're housemates, you're going to make this all very awkward for the house."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Keith deadpanned. "I don't know what you think I did in the bathroom, but I swear it wasn't me."

Shiro blew out a breath. "What, so someone else in the house broke into the bathroom just to write 'you're hot – Keith' on the mirror to frame you?"

Lance cackled, watching the horror cross Keith's face. He was so glad he'd done this.

"W-what? Yeah! It had to have been."

"So, who do you suppose it was? Pidge? Allura?  _Hunk_?"

"Coran?"

"He's not in, Keith. Look, I don't want to argue about this, Keith, I just want it to stop."

Keith threw his hands up in defeat. "You know what? Fine. Whatever. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck into the bathroom and written on the mirror."

"And?"

Keith smiled spitefully. "And I shouldn't have slapped you."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear."

As soon as Shiro pat Keith's shoulder and left, Lance did too, enjoying the muffled scream into Keith's pillow as he moved through the door. He knew he'd start a real argument there if he continued to mess with them, and Lance wasn't mean, so he makes his way to the kitchen. There was nothing better than the smell of Hunk's cookies.

When he got to the kitchen, Hunk wasn't there. It was strange, Lance noted, Hunk always stood by when he baked, so he could get it out the second the timer buzzed, but the man was nowhere to be found. Lance sat on the table, staring down at the oven. It hit him. He'd spent the day messing with Keith and Shiro, so surely, it had to be someone else's turn?

Lance glanced around him, looking for human life, and when he found none? He moved towards the oven, turning it up twenty degrees. He grinned to himself, going back to the table to wait for the magic to happen.

It only took a few minutes of the cookies being on too high a temperature for the burning smell to start. He wrinkled his nose, wondering when it was going to catch the attention of someone in the house.

It was Pidge that arrived first on the scene, calling for Hunk while slipping the gloves on and opening the oven. She pulled the cookies out, placing them down on top of the stove. Hunk rushed in, oil on his face.

"What happened?"

"You put the cookies on too high, that's what!" She scolded.

"I  _never_  put the cookies on too high," he responded. "Someone must have turned them up! We have to teach Allura that just putting something on a higher temperature isn't going to cook it faster."

"We've been trying to teach her that for months. It's like she's from a different planet."

* * *

 

Lance didn't bother anyone else for a while, he just watched them. Shiro and Keith were back to normal, acting more like a couple than Shiro ever did with his actual boyfriend. Hunk never left the kitchen with food cooking, so he could stop Allura coming in and adjusting the temperature and Pidge usually kept him company.

Lance himself though, Lance had fallen hard for Allura. He watched her the most. She was elegant, brave and beautiful in a way Lance had never known. He knew if he was still alive, she would be the type of girl he'd want to be with.

One morning before anyone in the house had awoken, Lance decided he wanted to do something nice for Allura. While he'd been watching them, he'd learned many things about Allura (some that even the house didn't know) but one of the most important things was her love for chocolate milkshakes. So, he made her one.

He'd watched exactly how Hunk had done it a thousand times, he added all the ingredients, then blended until it was thick, but not too thick. He then poured it into a glass, added Allura's pink straw and made his way to her room. Allura always kept her door partly open, so Lance was able to slip through the small crack. He placed the drink down on the bedside table, grabbed one of her sticky notes and wrote her a message 'Morning, Princess, hope you enjoy this', leaving that by the glass, then softly shook her awake.

"Who's there?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes. "Hm? There's no one there." It's then that her eyes landed on the chocolatey goodness. She sat up straight, eyes darting to her door then back again. She picked up the note, reading it with a smile. "Thanks, Coran," she whispered to herself, grabbing the glass. Lance smiled at her once, before leaving the room.

Later that day Lance made his way into Pidge's room. She's in there playing some game on her console and Lance thinks of the absolute best, and meanest, way to mess with her. He sat himself down on her bed, watching the speed through the game.

* * *

 

He cheered her on in fights and booed when she lost. Occasionally he'd press the pause button, leading Pidge to believe her controller was breaking, but he didn't do much more than that. Until a cutscene. He recalled Pidge hadn't saved in a while when the cutscene happened. He smirked, watching her face as she watched the film on screen, then in a fit of mischief, Lance turned the console off.

"Fuck!" Pidge screamed, throwing her controller on the floor. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Hunk came rushing in. "What's wrong?!"

"My fucking console turned off in the middle of a cutscene!"

Hunk pat Pidges shoulder. "Man, that's awful. Not all bad though, you can come help me with Shiro's bike!"

Pidge glared at him. "That's  _your_  thing, Hunk."

"Come keep me company then?"

Before Lance could hear anything more, he made his way out of the room and down to the garage where he knew Hunk worked on Shiro's bike. His tools were laid out in a row by the back wheel. Lance was never really sure what Hunk was actually doing to Shiro's bike, considering it worked perfectly yet Hunk worked on it every weekend. He shrugged to himself.

Getting down onto his knees, Lance ran his fingers over Hunk's tools, then scooped them all up. He glanced around him, looking for places to hide them. Lance rushed around, placing the tools in the most obvious yet looked over places. He was just hiding the last one when Hunk came in, followed by Pidge.

"Aren't you almost done with his bike now? How much faster could it possibly go before it's dangerous?"

"It's already dangerous, Pidge. Shiro likes to live on the edge though, I keep telling him he's going to get himself killed." Hunk sighed. "He just holds up his prosthetic arm and smiles. It's unnerving."

"Shiro's entire personality is unnerving. He comes across as this mature guy but he's reckless at the best of times."

"Keith doesn't help, he just eggs him on."

"Keith is just as reckless, they're dangerous when you put them together."

Hunk laughed. "Yeah. Have you seen Adam trying to get Shiro to spend less time with Keith?"

"Yeah. He's not doing a great job, Shiro and Keith are curled up on the couch asleep."

"How long till they're an item?"

"I give it a week. Two at tops."

Lance chuckled, remembering Shiro's conversations with Keith a few weeks before. He didn't seem that into Keith to him.

"What the…" Hunk talking brought Lance out of his thoughts. "Where are my tools?"

"Where did you leave them?"

"Right here! I heard you shout and left them right where they were!" Hunk groaned. "Those were my expensive tools too! Oh, Pidge, you have to help me find them!"

"Hunk, calm down, I'll help."

Lance couldn't be bothered to watch them hunt the garage, so he leaves, content with his prank. He could hear them banging around as he left through the closed door. Lance makes his way to Keith's room, knowing that Keith was in the living room.

When he got there, he glanced around, looking for something to do. His eyes fell on Keith's posters. All around his room were posters of bands and men that looked suspiciously like Shiro. With a twinkle in his eye, Lance began removing the posters, only to put them up somewhere else. He only made subtle changes, a band poster swapped with a hot man, a hot man swapped with a large poster of his dog.

Lance froze when he heard the door to Keith's room move, he quickly sticks the poster he's holding up and stands back. Keith shuffled in, rubbing the sleep from his eye. His eyes trailed around his room and for a second Lance thought he hadn't noticed, but then he muttered a quiet, 'What the fuck?' before moving towards where Lance had just stuck the last poster.

"I'm going crazy," he groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I'm really going crazy." Lance cackled to himself. He couldn't remember a time he'd had as much fun as he was messing with the people living in his haunting area.

* * *

 

Once again Lance left them alone for a while, letting a calmness set over the house for the first time in a while. He only decided to mess with them again when he walked into the kitchen and spotted Hunk using the electric whisk.

Lance snickered, getting closer. Hunk turned the whisk off for a moment, adding something new to the mixture and Lance could tell whatever he was baking would smell good. It always did. Hunk picked the whisk up and Lance knew exactly what to do. As it was inserted back into the mixture and turned on, Lance reached out, letting his fingers brush the speed dial before cranking it right up.

Hunk screamed, batter flying everywhere, covering Hunk's apron and face, he quickly turned the mixer off, dropping it onto the side and flicking off the batter from his hands. Lance bent over laughing, Hunk was a mess.

It was Shiro that came rushing in. "What happened?!"

"I think my mixer broke," Hunk replied, picking it back up and examining it. "It just started mixing way too fast." He grabbed some kitchen roll. "Can you help me clean this, so I can get washed up?"

Shiro took the kitchen roll from his hand. "Leave it to me, Hunk, you go shower."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, before that dries into your hair, that would be a pain to remove."

"You're right. Thanks, man."

"No problem."

* * *

 

Lance was an ass. Even in his living life, he knew that. He loved to play pranks and mess with people, that's why when he floated past Keith's room, eye's falling on Keith's gloves. They were slung messily on the floor, something Lance was sure Keith never did. So, he tidied them up for him. He grabbed the gloves, then in a fit of mischievous passion, floated to Shiro's room.

He popped his head through the door, making sure Shiro wasn't in there, and when he was sure the room was empty, he opened it, letting himself in. Shiro's room was pretty bare, with only a desk, a wardrobe, a bed and a single picture of him and his boyfriend on a bedside table.

Lance glanced around the room, trying to figure out just what to do to get Keith in trouble. Then his eyes landed on Shiro's wardrobe. Lance made his way towards it. He knew his plan, and he knew just how pissed Shiro would be. Lance opened the door to the wardrobe. It was tightly packed, shirts in black and white separated. With a snicker, Lance dropped Keith's glove just in front of the wardrobe, then grabbed all of Shiro's shirts, piling them into his arms. Then he went and deposited them into Keith's room.

Lance had to wait a few hours before Shiro returned from where ever he'd been. Lance floated behind him to his room, laughter already building in his chest as he imagined the scene to follow. The glove on the floor caught Shiro's eye instantly.

"What's Keith's glove doing here?" He picked it up, then glanced at his wardrobe. "He hasn't… has he?" Shiro opened it up, groaning loudly. "Keith!" He yelled, storming out of his room and towards Keith's, Lance following behind. "Keith!"

"What?" Keith asked, popping his head out of Pidge's room. "Why are you shouting for me?"

"Where are my clothes?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "On your body?"

"Don't play innocent, Keith, I know it was you!"

"You know what was me?"

"I know it was you who took my shirts!" Shiro sighed, pulling the glove from his pocket. "Look, if you just give them back I won't be mad."

Keith's eyes fell on the glove in Shiro's hand. "Why do you have my glove?"

"You dropped it when you raided my wardrobe!"

Keith frowned. "I left them on my floor."

"You never leave them on your floor, you're either wearing them or they're on your desk."

"Pidge needed me, one of her figurines fell off the shelf and onto her head, one of the heavy ones too."

Lance grimaced, he knew that was him, but he hadn't realised he'd hurt Pidge.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I just got her an ice pack and made her lie down. I've been in here since and I haven't touched your clothes."

Shiro handed Keith his glove back. "You've been really weird with me lately, Keith. It's creepy. Just… just stay out of my room, okay? You're making me living here awkward."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"I mean it, Keith. Give me my clothes back and stay out of my room."

Keith threw his hands up in defeat. "You know what? Fine. Fine. I'm so very sorry for slapping you and writing on the mirror and stealing your clothes like the little creep I am! It won't ever happen again, Shiro."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted. May I get my clothes from your room, then?"

"Your clothes aren't  _in_ my room."

"Bring them back to me later, okay? I'll see you at dinner."

"Whatever."

As Shiro turned to walk away, Lance decided one final prank to them wouldn't hurt. He put his lips together and whistled. Keith's eyes fell on where Lance was floating and Shiro was staring at Keith, eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"Keith! That's the last damn straw! I've tried to keep my cool with you, but you're making me uncomfortable! I'm not interested, okay? This isn't the way to get someone's attention! I thought we were friends, but clearly, you can't handle that." Even Lance could see how angry Shiro was, and the way Keith's eyes filled with confused tears made Lance feel bad.

"I-it wasn't me!"

"Oh yeah? Who was it then? A ghost? Because I don't see anyone here but us."

Keith didn't reply, head dropping to look at the floor. Lance noticed the glisten of tears on his cheeks, and he's sure Shiro did too because he looked as if he wanted to step forward, but he didn't. He turned on his heel and continued down the hall.

Keith wiped at his eyes. Lance wasn't sure if they were tears of anger, humiliation, frustration, or sadness, but it was weird for Lance to see. He'd been in the house for months and not once had he seen Keith cry. He felt awful. He had to show he was there, and that Keith wasn't the one doing those things.

* * *

 

Later that day, Lance made his way into the dining room. Every Sunday the house got together for a roast, a tradition Allura had when she was growing up that they continued to make her feel more at home. Sunday dinner was the best time for Lance to show himself.

As a rule, he wasn't allowed to outwardly tell the haunting place he was there, but if someone said aloud they thought there was something with them, he was allowed to reveal himself, so, unfortunately for Keith, he was the victim.

Lance glanced between Shiro and Keith. Keith was looking at him every few seconds, while Shiro was purposely avoiding his eye, anger still evident on his features. He had to help. Everyone at the table had noticed something off between Shiro and Keith, so dinner was quiet, no one said a word.

As Keith brought his fork to his mouth, about to stuff a forkful of chicken in, Lance knocked his fork, the cutlery and chicken hitting the floor. Keith swore, picked his fork up, gave it a rinse then went back to eating, only for Lance to knock it again. By the seventh time of his fork falling out of his hand, the entire table was looking at him,

"Everything okay, Keith?" Hunk asked, eyeing him wearily. "Are your hands sore?"

"Am I going crazy?" Keith slammed his hands down on the table. "Has no one else noticed the weird shit going on in this place?" He glanced at Hunk. "Tools being hidden around the garage? Mixers going crazy?" Then to Pidge. "The figurines falling off onto your head?" Then to Shiro, who purposely looked away. "All the shit that I've apparently been doing to you? Something is fucking with us." He looked around the room. "Whoever is fucking with us, you better stop."

"Keith, you sound crazy," Pidge said. "There's no one here."

"No. He's right," Lance finally spoke up. "There is someone here." Lance makes himself visible and he's sure the eyes of everyone staring at him were going to pop out. "I'm sorry. I've been the one fucking with you."

"You.. you're a ghost?" Coran stuttered. "A real one?"

Lance chuckled. "Yup. A real ghost."

"You're the one that's been doing weird shit to Shiro and making it look like I did it?"

"Guilty."

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Too late for that." Lance turned to Shiro. "I think you owe Keith an apology. And so do I." He turned to look back at Keith. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped while I was ahead. I didn't mean to come between your friendship with him. At first, I was just trying to help you guys get together, but I ended up ruining your friendship, eh?"

"Yeah. Just a bit. See? I didn't do anything to you, Shiro."

Shiro looked guilty as he turned to Keith. "I'm so sorry, Keith. I should have listened to you. I should have believed you. I don't know why I didn't… I usually would wholeheartedly believe you about anything."

"I don't blame you. If I had done those things, I'd have lied about it anyway."

Shiro stepped around the table to stand in front of Keith. "Friends?" He held his hand out for Keith to take.

"Always," he replied, letting Shiro pull him in for a hug. "Now, what are we going to do about him?"

Lance grinned. "I'm stuck here, so you'll just have to live with me."

Keith rolled his eyes. "You have to be kidding?"

"Nope!" Lance's eyes fell to Allura. "I'm Lance by the way!"

Allura smiled. "Hello, Lance."

"The way you say my name would bring me to my knees if I had them."

Pidge snorted. "Wow, you've only just revealed yourself to us and you're already flirting with Allura? Great, we've been stuck with a playboy ghost."

"I've been flirting with Allura for a lot longer than just now," Lance said, matter-of-factly. "Who'd you think wrote those cute sticky notes and kept leaving you chocolate milkshakes, pretty lady?"

"You?"

"That's right, princess! It was all me. I've been watching you for a while."

"Lance!" Shiro scolded. "If you're going to be living here, you're going to be respectful of us all. That means no more stealing, no more sneaking into bathrooms when people are showering."

"Oh, but it was such a lovely view." Lance smirked, eyeing Keith. "You have the firmest ass."

"Lance!" Shiro's face turned a deep shade of red, while Lance cackled.

Lance knew living there in harmony with them would be fun, but most of all? He knew he could get Shiro and Keith together if the way Shiro eyed Keith's blushing face was anything to go by. It had been fun fucking with them, but now it was time to calm down and let them live.


End file.
